


Tangled Roots (Outtakes)

by ashleyerwinner



Series: Tangled Roots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Growing Up Together, Kid!Fic, M/M, Outtakes, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to Tangled Roots; or the outtakes and stories I thought of for this world that didn't fit into the actual plot of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Charms and Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these there will be so!!! Hopefully you guys like it! <3 Enjoy!

The day after Castiel first meets Dean, he wakes up early the next morning to get ready for pre-k. By the time his father comes down the stairs, Castiel is sitting on the couch, dressed in a striped shirt (backwards), jeans (unbuttoned), and shoes (untied and on the wrong feet). Castiel is kicking his little legs over the side of the couch, holding his yellow blanket and sucking his thumb.

“Hi daddy,” he says, and waves at his dad with his thumb still in his mouth. His father sits next to him on the couch and rustles his hair.

“Mornin’ bub,” he says, and kisses the top of his head.

“I got dressed all by myself,” Castiel says, and takes his thumb out of his mouth. Daddy doesn’t like when he sucks his thumb.

“Did you! You did a very good job,” his father says, and Castiel smiles. “How about I help you finish?” He says, and he nods and holds his arms out. His father pokes his arms through his shirt, and spins it around the right way, and then pops his arms back into the sleeves. Then, he buttons his pants and puts his shoes on the right feet.

“I did a good job,” Castiel says, and his father nods.

“You did. I barely had to help you at all,” he says. “Would you like to make breakfast this morning too? I like blueberry pancakes and coffee with two sugars.” His father says, and then tickles Castiel’s tummy.

“Silly daddy,” Castiel giggles, and his father scoops him up and sets him in his booster seat at the table.

“You like your coffee with creamer, right Cas?” He says, and grabs a box of cereal out of the cabinet.

“I don’t like coffee!” He laughs, and Castiel’s father slaps his forehead.

“Oof, I’m thinking of Anna,” he says, and pours Lucky Charms into a Thomas the Tank Engine bowl. “Milk or no milk?” He asks, and Castiel thinks for a minute.

“Orange juice,” he says, and his father stills for a moment, and then shrugs his shoulders.

“Feeling adventurous this morning, I dig it,” he says, and pours orange juice into his cereal. He sets the bowl and a spoon in front of Castiel and watches him take a bite.

“Yummy!” Castiel says, and shovels more into his mouth. His father tilts his head and then gets up, grabbing a spoon of his own.

“Can I have a bite?” He asks, and Castiel nods. His father takes a spoonful to his mouth, and Castiel waits for him to take a bite. He puts the spoon and its contents into his mouth, and then chews. He nods slowly, an impressed look on his face.

“Not bad,” he says.

 

“Cas!” Dean yells when Castiel comes into the pre-k room, and throws his arms around the other boy.

“I had Lucky Charms with orange juice in it for breakfast,” Castiel says, and Dean makes a face, sticking his tongue out.

“You are so weird, Cas,” he says, and then takes his hand. “But I like you. Let’s play dogs, okay? I’ll be a dog and then you can be a dog too and then we can crawl around the room and bark at people, kay?” Castiel nods, and watches Dean start to crawl around the room.

Castiel turns to hug his father, and say goodbye, but his father isn’t there anymore. His smile fades off of his face.

“Daddy?” He says, and tears start to well up in his eyes. He puts his face into his hands and becomes invisible.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean says, and pulls Cas’ hands away from his face.

“My daddy left without saying goodbye,” Castiel cries, and Dean wipes the tears off of his face.

“He’ll be back soon, Cas,” Dean says, and Castiel leans into Dean and cries on his chest. Dean pats him on the back and shushes him until he stops crying, and then wipes away the leftover tears on Cas’ face.

Then he spends the next twenty minutes making silly faces at Castiel to make him laugh. By circle time, Castiel forgets all about being sad, and when his dad shows up after class, it takes him five minutes to even notice he’s waiting. Dean hugs him goodbye, and when Castiel gets strapped into his car seat, his father kisses his forehead.

“I’m sorry I had to rush off today, bub, Gabriel called my phone and said he was sick. I had to rush home very fast,” he says, and Castiel nods.

“I cried, but then Dean cheered me up with silly faces,” he says. His father smiles at him.

“That was very nice of Dean,” he says.

“I like Dean,” Castiel says. “He’s nice and he has pretty eyes.”

“Not as pretty as yours,” his father says, and Castiel looks up at him very seriously.

“Dean has special eyes. He sees me even when I go invisible.” His dad’s smile fades into one of sadness, and he slides into the driver’s seat in silence.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One second, Dean and Castiel are playing amiably with classmates, and the next, Dean’s pushing Michael to the ground and hitting him, Castiel is crying, and Miss Naomi is running towards hem with a mixed look of panic and confusion on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter they're still in pre-k! Enjoy! <3

One second, Dean and Castiel are playing amiably with classmates, and the next, Dean’s pushing Michael to the ground and hitting him, Castiel is crying, and Miss Naomi is running towards hem with a mixed look of panic and confusion on her face. She pulls Dean off of Michael and he wiggles out of her grasp, running to Castiel and wrapping his arms around him protectively. Miss Naomi helps Michael stand up, and turns to speak to Dean.

“What on earth made you do that, Dean?” She asks, disappointment evident in her voice, and Dean pulls Castiel closer.

“He called Cas a mean name!” Dean yells, and Miss Naomi looks down at the small, blue-eyed boy, crying and sucking his thumb while Dean holds him close.

“Is that true, Castiel?” She asks, and he looks up at her and nods. “What name did he call you?” She asks, and Dean beckons her to come closer so he can whisper it.

“He called Cas a retard,” Dean whispers softly, and when Miss Naomi steps back, even she can’t hide the anger on her face.

“Dean, why didn’t you tell the teachers? You didn’t have to hit him,” she says, and Dean’s grip on Castiel tightens.

“’Cause I wanted to hit him!” He answers, and she sighs.

“Apologize,” she says without much heart, and Dean grudgingly does so. “Now go have a seat at table one,” she says. “You know you’re not allowed to hit people.” Dean tilts his head to look down at Castiel.

“You okay?” He asks, his voice soft and concerned, and Castiel nods. Dean lets go of him and stomps over to table one, plopping down into one of the chairs.

“Michael, I’m very sad with you. We never, _ever_ call each other mean names. I will be talking to mom and dad when they get here,” she says. “Now say sorry to Castiel.”

“Sorry,” he says quickly, and Miss Naomi shakes her head.

“Go sit at table five until your parents get here,” she says, and he stomps over to the table and hides his head in his arms.

Castiel looks up at Miss Naomi, and she cradles his face in her hand.

“Are you okay?” She asks, softly, and he nods. She smiles, and walks away. Castiel stares at Dean, who’s sitting at the table staring back at him sadly. Castiel looks over at Miss Naomi. She isn’t looking at them anymore. Castiel takes a step towards Dean. He makes sure Miss Naomi isn’t looking, and makes his way over to where Dean is slowly, step by step. Dean has the starts of a smile creeping on his face, and when Castiel reaches him, he crawls under the table and hugs Dean’s leg.

“Hi,” he says, and Dean looks under the table at him.

“Missed you, too,” he replies, and puts his hand on Castiel’s head. Castiel hears the click-clacking of high heels, and Dean looks up.

“Dean, you can’t go around attacking people,” his mother says, and Dean puts his other hand on Castiel’s head.

“He called Cas a name! He got what was comin’ to him!” Dean’s mom looks under the table and sees Castiel hugging Dean’s leg.

“Heya, Cas,” she smiles. Castiel pulls his thumb out of his mouth.

“Don’t be mad at Dean,” he says back, and Dean’s mom shakes her head.

“I think Dean has to understand he needs to keep his hands to himself,” she says. “No TV for a week,” she says in her mom-voice. Dean tilts his chin up.

“I’d go wiffout TV forever if I have to beat up all the people who make funnuh Cas,” he says defiantly, and Dean’s mom has to bite back a smile.

“Well, you’re going without it for a week, and I’m pretty sure all the kids know that Cas has a bodyguard here now,” she says. “Say bye to Cas; we’re gonna go home and have a talk.” Cas lets go of Dean’s leg, and he leans down to hug Castiel with such force that it leaves him breathless.

“Bye, Cas,” he whispers, and Castiel watches them walk out of the room. His dad walks in a minute later, and scoops Castiel up, kissing his forehead and breathing hard through his nose.

“Dean’s mom told me what happened,” he says, and Castiel wraps his arms around his neck. “Are you okay, bub?” He asks. Castiel nods.

“Dean is my guardian angel,” he says, and his dad plants his lips firmly on the top of his son’s head and says nothing.

But as long as Dean’s around, no one messes with Castiel.


	3. Boners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Gabriel says, changing the subject quickly. “Who are you dreaming about kissing?” Castiel sees flashes of his dream, of Dean’s lips pressing and moving against his. “Was it Charlie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter Castiel is in fifth grade! Tw: SEX TALK!! Enjoy!

_Dean is wrapping his arms around Castiel, pulling him in close and kissing him gently. His strong hands reach up Castiel’s shirt—_

_­_ \--And then Castiel wakes up, body sweating and pajama pants tented in the front. He wipes his face and groans. This has been happening way too often lately, and he’s ready for answers.

But he can’t go to Dean… that would be awkward.

His dad? No way.

After he “calms down”, so to speak, he finds himself in front of his older brother’s room, knocking gently.

“Gabe?” He asks softly, and his brother opens his door with a look of concern.

“Everything okay, little bro?” He asks. Castiel shifts his weight from one foot to another. Realization fills Gabriel’s face in the form of a grimace, and he sighs. “Fuck, this is growing up stuff, isn’t it?” Castiel nods.

“Can I come in?” He asks, and Gabriel leans his head on the doorframe.

“Cas, go to dad. He probably knows already. The man always knows everything.” Gabriel says, and Castiel gives his brother the most pathetic look he can muster up.

“Please, Gabriel, don’t make me go to dad,” he pleads. “It’s mortifying enough already.” After a second, he sighs and opens the door, and Castiel walks in and has a seat on the swivel chair by the desk.

“I’m gonna take an educated guess and say boners,” Gabriel says, and Castiel scrunches his nose. Even though he has no idea what that means, it sounds incredibly correct.

“I keep waking up with them,” Castiel squirms in his seat. “After having dreams of kissing… people.” He decidedly leaves out that he’s dreaming about kissing Dean. Gabriel runs his hands down his face.

“It’s all normal, little bro,” he says, and he looks as if he’d rather be anywhere but sitting here, talking about this. “You’re growing up… and there’s urges… and…” he trails off. “It’s gonna keep happening.” He finishes. Castiel sighs.

“But _why_?” He asks, and Gabriel looks at him apologetically before turning to look at the door.

“DAD!” He calls, and Castiel feels his whole body catch fire.

“Fuck you,” he whispers to his older brother, and Gabriel’s eyes flash with pain before he replies.

“It’s not my place,” he says, and his shoulders slump as their father comes barreling through the door. He looks at Castiel, then Gabriel, and then his face falls.

“No, not you. It’s too soon,” his dad whines. “You’re still a baby.”

“I’m not a baby!” Castiel snaps, and his father looks at him sadly.

“You’re my baby,” he says, looking defeated. “Let’s go have a talk.

 

After two hours, a dangerous amount of pamphlets, and his father’s vague definition of sex, Castiel leaves his father’s office and sits on the couch, feeling nauseous.

“You alright?” Gabriel asks, voice soft and too understanding for comfort.

“I don’t want _any_ of that,” he says, shaking his head. Gabriel chuckles.

“I know what you mean. Sex is scary,” he plops down beside his brother and nudges him with his elbow. “That’s why I’m sticking with ol’ righty here,” he says, wiggling his fingers. Castiel feels himself go deathly pale.

“W _hat_?” He squeaks, and Gabriel’s eyes go wide.

“Fuck,” he says. “Dad didn’t—“

“I’m gonna be sick,” Castiel says, and Gabriel jumps up.

“D _AD!_ ” He calls again. His father comes rushing into the room and looks at his sons before slumping against the wall.

“Dammit, Gabriel. I try to keep him a little bit innocent, and now—“

“You didn’t try to keep me innocent!”

“You have never been innocent! You were born with a little gleam in your eye full of mischief!”

 

Another hour later, Castiel walks out of his father’s office, fully aware of what masturbation, porn, and sex is. He wishes he could go back in time and tell himself to forget asking what erections are.

Gabriel is waiting for him in the living room when he comes out, and looks dreadfully guilty.

“I am really sorry, you know,” he says, and Castiel falls back onto the couch and groans.

“I’m scarred for life,” he says, and Gabriel laughs.

“Just wait until he has to talk to Anna one day,” he says, and then they both go still. After a second, they’re both grim-faced and horrified.

Anna is going to have to learn about this one day.

“So,” Gabriel says, changing the subject quickly. “Who are you dreaming about kissing?” Castiel sees flashes of his dream, of Dean’s lips pressing and moving against his. “Was it Charlie?” He winks. Castiel blanches.

“God, no,” he says. He never wants to see a vagina again, in real life or as a diagram.

“Who then?”

“Just… people.” He says, and Gabriel gives him a side-glance before giving up.

“I bet it is Charlie,” he says, and Castiel just shrugs his shoulders. His brother can think whatever he wants as long as he doesn’t guess it’s Dean.

“But knowing you, you’re probably having some kind of innocent dreams where you and Dean are forehead kissing,” he laughs, and Castiel leaves the room without further comment.


	4. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he sees Castiel and Charlie lying in bed, naked, he covers his eyes and runs out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is around the end of 10th grade, a couple months after Dean gets drunk and finds Cas and Charlie making out. THIS CHAPTER IS TECHNICALLY NSFW! Enjoy!! <3

The bedroom is locked, the curtains are closed, and Charlie is standing in front of Castiel, stark naked.

“This is the weirdest fucking thing—“ he says, and Charlie shushes him.

“Take off your clothes,” she says. Castiel obeys.

“’Let’s see each other naked’,” Castiel quotes Charlie’s words from before. “’It’ll be good to see how it feels to be completely naked with someone’.” Charlie looks cross when he looks up from taking his pants off, and Castiel groans as he rips his boxers off.

Charlie’s hair flows over her shoulders, a waterfall of red over her collarbones that curls and ends at the tops of her breasts. They’re plump, or perky, Castiel notes, and her nipples are pinkish-brown and peaked at the tops. Her stomach is toned, slim, and Castiel looks back up at her before his eyes rake down any farther.

“You’re in really good shape, Charlie,” he says, and she grins.

“It’s all the LARPing,” she says, and curls her arm to show her muscles. Her breasts bounce as she does. She embarrassedly drops her arm and plays with her hair. “So, penises are gross,” she says, looking directly at his. Castiel feels his ears redden.

“Maybe it’s just mine,” he replies, and Charlie shakes his head.

“I’m sure they’re all pretty gross.” She focuses on his hipbones. “Those are hot though,” she says, and Castiel touches them.

“They’re bones,” he says, and Charlie rolls her eyes.

“Do you… want to kiss?” She asks, and Castiel shakes his head.

“Charlie, I may be attracted to men, but I’m naked and kissing would probably lead to…” he trails off. She picks up his meaning.

“Oh, gross,” she sits on his bed. “Come lie with me at least.”

 

It’s incredibly awkward, to say the least, seeing Charlie with her clothes off. Even weirder being in the same bed with her, just as naked as she is. They hold hands and talk, and the whole time, Castiel is itching to put his clothes back on.

“It’s freezing,” Castiel says, trying to excuse himself to at least put some pants on. Charlie sits up and grabs the blanket and pulls it over them.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” he says, and it’s true. Now he can’t see her, and she can’t see him. It’s perfect.

Until Gabriel nearly kicks open the door without knocking, asking where his iPod is. When he sees Castiel and Charlie lying in bed, naked, he covers his eyes and runs out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Charlie looks about as red as her hair, and she gets up and gets dressed faster than the speed of light. She gives Castiel a quick kiss on the forehead and apologizes, and then she’s running home.

“Fu _ck_ ,” Castiel says, and puts his clothes on just as fast, and runs to Gabriel’s room.

He knocks, and knocks, but his brother isn’t answering.

“Let me in or I’ll kick your door in just like you did mine!” The door opens slowly and Gabriel’s angry face is staring back at him.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, sleeping with Charlie?” He whispers angrily, and Castiel pushes his way into his room. He paces around for a moment, running his fingers through his hair.

“We weren’t sleeping together,” he says, and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“You two were laying in a bed together, but not sleeping together?”

“I don’t like Charlie in that way!” He says, and Gabriel’s look turns to one more deadly.

“You don’t _like_ Charlie, but you’re laying naked with her? Sleeping with her? Who the fuck are you and where is my little brother?!”

“I can explain—“ Castiel says, and tears well in his eyes. He slumps against the wall and slides down. It seems like hours pass before Castiel speaks again.

“I’m gay,” he whispers, and his brother’s face softens.

“What?” He says softly, and Castiel wipes the tears streaming down his face. He sits down on the floor across from Castiel and waits patiently.

“Charlie is too, she likes girls, and I like boys,” he explains, crying, and Gabriel pats his leg.

“Why the hell were you two naked in bed for then?!” He doesn’t look angry anymore, just confused. “Why are you telling everyone you’re dating?”

“It was an accident, the dating,” he explains. “We didn’t want Dean to know, and then Dean assumed we were dating, and now—“ he cuts off with a sob. “We were naked because she wants to know what things are like in a relationship before she has one. I always let her do what she wants to do, I love her, and she makes good points, and I don’t know what goes on in her head but I think she’s usually right about stuff like the kissing, and now I know what it’s like to be naked with someone in bed, it’s fucking horrible, don’t do it, and I just—“ he stops to take a breath. “Don’t tell dad. Don’t tell Dean.” He finishes. Gabriel is looking at him with sad eyes.

“So, I’m the only one who knows besides Charlie?” He asks softly, and Castiel nods. “Fuck, Cas,” he says, and leans over and hugs his brother in a death grip. “I’m gonna start knocking on doors now, if it was Anna instead of you I think I woulda killed the guy with her.” Castiel laughs and hugs his brother.

“You’re okay with me being gay?” He asks softly, and his brother never stops hugging him.

“More women for me,” he says, and Castiel laughs into his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he says. Gabriel sighs and pulls away.

“Fuck, you’re gay and you still get more women than me.”


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck me,” Castiel says, but Balth isn’t taking the bait. He’s supposed to ravage Castiel now, take him apart quickly and give Castiel his fix. But this time, he’s taking his good ol’ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK!!! And it's purely Cas/Balthazar smut so if you're not into it, go ahead and skip out on this chapter uwu Enjoy!

Castiel ends up at Balthazar’s nearly every other day since The Dean Incident. He gives Castiel what he needs – an escape, a way to relax, a chance to forget about everything just for a little while. It’s always the same – some kissing, touching, a quick, hard fuck or handjob, and then Castiel leaves for home with a clearer head and loose limbs.

Until he thinks about The Dean Incident again. Then a day later, he’s crawling back to Balthazar’s, desperate for another few minutes of peace. But he can’t even stop thinking about Dean while Balth is doing his damndest to give Castiel what he wants.

“Fuck me,” Castiel says, but Balth isn’t taking the bait. He’s supposed to ravage Castiel now, take him apart quickly and give Castiel his fix. But this time, he’s taking his good ol’ time.

“Easy, darling,” he says, kissing him gently. “I want to try something new.” He scrapes his teeth against Castiel’s bottom lip and runs his hands up Castiel’s shirt. Castiel lifts his arms tentatively. He’s never been fully naked with Balthazar, just sans pants. This is heading towards dangerous territory. Balth pulls his own shirt over his head and stares at Castiel, his eyes raking over his bare chest. Castiel shifts uncomfortably.

“I’m a late bloomer,” he says, unable to bite back his snarky comments. Balth hums in amusement.

“I love a man who can make me laugh,” he says, and captures Castiel’s mouth with his, pressing their bare chests together. Balthazar is lean and toned, but Castiel imagines Dean’s “pie-pudge” as he calls it; wonders what it would feel like pressing against his stomach. Balth’s hand climbs up his chest, and brushes over Castiel’s nipple. He laughs as Castiel moans, and then his tongue is circling around the hardening flesh.

“Oh, God,” Castiel breathes, and runs his fingers through Balth’s hair. Castiel imagines Dean’s plump lips, imagines Dean’s pink tongue darting out of his mouth to tease him. He’s snapped out of his daydream as Balthazar pulls away.

“Go lie on the bed,” he says. “On your back,” he adds. Castiel does as he’s told. Balth his confusing him today. Usually he bends Castiel over and has finished by now. Castiel watches from the bed as Balthazar goes to his drawer and grabs a small bottle of lube. He throws it on the bed beside Castiel and straddles him, kissing him slowly, and unbuttoning Castiel’s pants as he does. He pulls away and yanks Castiel’s pants and boxers off, then loses his own. Balth looks down at Castiel with lust-filled eyes, and kneels on the bed in front of him.

“Open your legs, Cassie,” he says, and drags a knuckle along Castiel’s inner thigh. Castiel feels his face redden as he does. He finds he likes when Balth is in control. “Beautiful,” Balthazar says, and he kisses down Castiel’s thigh. When his finger ghosts over Castiel’s hole, Castiel lets out a sound that’s dangerously close to a whine.

“Oh, God, please,” he says, and Balth shushes him.

“Not yet, love,” he presses his lips to Castiel’s hipbone and grabs the lube. He pours the liquid onto his hand and rubs the stuff between his fingers. He sucks and licks Castiel’s hipbone and teases his hole before carefully sliding his finger in.

“Jesus, you know I can take more than this,” Castiel hisses.

“Be patient,” Balth says, and curls his finger. Castiel nearly loses it. Balthazar moves his finger in and out deliberately, adding two more fingers as he prepares Castiel full. Balth is watching Castiel now, who’s a whimpering, flushed, hot mess.

As Balth pumps three fingers in and out of Castiel, he imagines how Dean’s thick, callused fingers would feel inside of him. He finds Balth’s eyes and wishes they were Dean’s instead. Balthazar retracts his fingers and slides a condom over his long, hard cock. He presses the tip of his cock inside of Castiel and stops.

“Fuck me already,” Cas whines. He looks down at Balth, who’s looking at himself entering Castiel.

“You stretch so beautifully for me, Cassie,” he says, and Castiel sighs softly. Dean’s eyes fade from his mind, and it dawns on Castiel that Balthazar doesn’t have to do this for him. He _wants_ to. He focuses on Balth’s bright blue eyes.

“ _Balthazar_ ,” he sighs, and the man smiles at him. He presses his body on top of Castiel’s, and pushes himself in. Castiel’s head is spinning, and everything is Balthazar. Balthazar’s clever, long fingers are lacing through his. Balthazar’s lips are kissing his. It’s Balthazar’s cock sliding sinfully in and out of him, and it’s Balthazar who is about to make him come.

“Oh, Balth!” Castiel cries out, and kisses him desperately as he comes, hot spurts of liquid splashing between their writhing bodies. Balth’s thrusting stutters and he presses into Castiel once more before he lets out a shuddering breath, and kisses Castiel as he pulls out.

After they clean up, they lie naked with each other, and Balthazar smiles.

“See how much fun we can have if you forget about him?” He asks, not maliciously, and Castiel nods.

He does.


	6. Muck or Chary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s have sex,” she says, and Chuck’s eyes widen. He shakes his head.
> 
> “No,” he replies, and Mary pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Mary/Chuck fic I'm assuming everyone is wanting because if not then oh well here it is. Enjoy! <3

The kids are out of town on a freshman school trip, Gabriel and Anna are camping, and Sammy’s with his father for the weekend, and Chuck and Mary are drinking. Mary is slurring her words halfway through a bottle of red wine, and Chuck has had shot after shot of whiskey – and feels nothing.

“Do you remember that time—“ she slurs, and then giggles. “—with the rabbits?” She finishes, and Chuck laughs along.

“I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about,” he says, and Mary lays her head back on the couch.

“My head is swimming,” she says, and snaps her head back up to look at Chuck.

“You alright?” He asks. Mary nods enthusiastically.

“You’re my best friend,” she says very seriously, her brow furrowed. Chuck nods.

“And you’re mine,” he replies. Mary smiles and clears all the demons from Chuck’s head. She’s marvelous that way. Her head tilts and she nods.

“Let’s have sex,” she says, and Chuck’s eyes widen. He shakes his head.

“No,” he replies, and Mary pouts.

“Why not?!”

“Because you’ll regret it in the morning,” he says, and Mary leans towards him.

“Don’t you want me?” She asks, a sultry look in her eyes, and Chuck swallows the lump in his throat. His mouth is terribly dry when he answers.

“Of course I want you, Mary,” he says, and she smiles.

“Then take me,” she says softly. She straddles his lap, and he freezes.

“I am a weak man,” he says, shaking his head. “But I can’t do this.”

“You make me strong,” she says, and takes his hand and places it firmly on her breast. Chuck’s head is swimming now.

“You don’t need anyone to make you strong, Mary,” he says. “Especially not a man.” Suddenly, her lips are on his, soft and warm and everything he always imagined. He whines and pushes her away gently.

“This will ruin our friendship,” Chuck says. “I won’t do anything that results in me losing your friendship. It means everything to me.” Mary’s eyes are sad.

“Will you love me in the morning?” She asks. Chuck nods his head.

“’Til the day I die,” he answers truthfully. She takes his hand as she slides off his lap.

“Then come to bed with me,” she says, leading him to his bedroom. “Make love to me.” Chuck follows her dumbly. She lies on the bed, pulling him down on top of her, and Chuck loses his control for a second, pressing his lips against hers. She tastes like tea, and sugar, and she’s so soft and warm against him that he can barely pull away when he comes to his senses. He sits up and rubs his fists over his eyes.

“I can’t,” he says, and sits on the edge of the bed. “I love you too much to—“ he turns to look at her again, and her eyes are closed. She fell asleep. Chuck laughs in relief. He pulls the blanket over her body and places a kiss gingerly on her forehead.

In the morning, Mary wakes up with a headache and no recollection of what happened the night before.

“You kissed me, and led me into the bedroom, and when I stopped to tell you why I couldn’t, you passed out,” Chuck answers when she asks if they had sex. She nods, and flushes red.

“If we’d have… you know,” she says quietly. “I would have been okay with that too.” She kisses the top of his head and walks to the kitchen to make herself coffee.

For the first time in years, Chuck thinks maybe Mary could love him someday.


	7. Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean… why do you have porn under your mattress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! This is finally some Dean/Cas -ish stuff (: Enjoy!

Dean and Cas try to make time for each other even though they both have girlfriends. Dean has Tessa – gorgeous, dark-haired, blue-eyed Tessa, and Cas has Charlie. Dean is playing video games while Cas lies on the bed and talks. For a minute, everything goes quiet. Then Cas speaks up.

“Dean… why do you have porn under your mattress?” His deep voice asks. Dean pauses his game and turns around, feeling his face get hot.

“Why are you looking under my mattress?” Dean asks, and Cas shrugs.

“There was a crinkling sound – I thought maybe some money, but instead… I found… Busty Asian Beauties?” His lips are stretching into a smile, and Dean’s eyes narrow.

“Thief,” he says, and Cas laughs.

“You should hide this better. What if your mom or Tessa found it?”

“Are you insinuating that my mom or Tessa is gonna come into my room lookin’ to steal my cash stash and find my porn?” He asks, and Cas’ eyes brighten.

“So there _is_ a hidden wad of cash in here!” He smiles, and looks down at the magazine, and opens it to the centerfold. His eyes get big and then he squints and tilts his head, smirking as he brings the magazine closer to his face.

“Dude, I’m right here,” Dean teases, feeling uncomfortable. Cas doesn’t look up.

“Why are her breasts so large?” He says, tilting the magazine.

“They’re boobs! Who cares?” Dean says defensively. “Plus, big boobs are awesome.”

“I think Charlie has nice sized breasts,” Castiel says, and looks up from the magazine. “They look softer too. And her nipples don’t look anything like that.” Dean blanches. He’s seen Charlie _naked_? Cas brings the magazine close to his face again. “I bet if you punched one of those it’d punch you back.”

“You’re not supposed to punch them!” Dean snaps, and Cas laughs at him.

“You’re not _supposed_ to do anything with them, Dean. They exist to feed babies.” He shrugs. “I know how I _can_ touch them, though.” He smirks. Dean’s ears burn red.

“Well, great, thanks for sharing,” he says, and Cas sighs and puts the magazine down.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he says. “I’m sorry. But, hey, we both learned something today.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean scoffs. Cas nods.

“You need to hide your porn better, and I should definitely keep away from this stuff and keep with the kind of porn I like,” Cas fucking _winks_ at him. Dean sputters back a response.

“And what’s that!”

“That’s for me and my cleared internet history to know and you to never find out,” he says, and Dean imagines for a split second, Cas, sitting at his desk, pants around his ankles, moaning as he strokes his cock. His face is on fire.

“Dean, you are so red,” Cas says, and lays the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead.

“’m fine,” he says gruffly, and slaps Cas’ hand away. Cas smiles, his eyes bright.

“You’re embarrassed!” He exclaims. “Oh, Charlie will love this,” he says, and Dean grabs his friend’s hand.

“Come on, Cas, don’t tell her,” he pleads, and Cas’ face softens at Dean’s touch.

“I won’t,” he promises. He sits next to Dean and nudges him with his shoulder. “Can I play with you now?” He asks, and Dean gapes for a moment, his brain fried.

“What?” He squeaks.

“The game, Dean. Can I play?” He says, and his brow furrows. “You’re acting awfully strange today.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, and they sit in silence and play until Cas closes his eyes and falls asleep with the controller still in his hands. For a second, all Dean sees is the precious four-year-old he met all those years ago. He convinces himself it’s alright if he sleeps next on the floor next to Cas tonight. If his friend wakes up the next morning asking questions, he can always blame it on video games and the late hour.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean, are you sure about this?” Cas kisses him between words. Dean hesitantly nods. He’s not backing down now.
> 
> “Yeah, Cas, want you,” he manages to spit out, and Cas starts taking Dean’s clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Dean/Cas smut hello friends enjoy! <3 NSFW!!!

Cas’ lips are on his neck, mouthing and tonguing unheard praises and declarations of love, and Dean can’t help it; he’s moaning like some virgin freshman. He’s imagined this so many times, so many nights in the warmth and dark of his bed, and now Cas is on him, clutching his arms and rutting against him, kissing him and wanting him, and it’s all too much.

“Dean, are you sure about this?” Cas kisses him between words. Dean hesitantly nods. He’s not backing down now.

“Yeah, Cas, want you,” he manages to spit out, and Cas starts taking Dean’s clothes off. After what seems like an eternity, they’re both naked, both staring at each other with lust-filled eyes.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re…” Cas tilts his head back as his eyes roam up Dean’s body. “…so beautiful.” He finishes. Dean feels his face heat up and focuses anywhere but Cas’ face. His best friend is standing naked in front of him, hard and unbelievably calm, and Dean is half-threatened to cover himself up and hide. No one has ever made him feel as self-conscious and nervous as Cas, and he thinks maybe it’s because this is the first time he’s actually wanted sex to mean anything.

Cas is walking over to him now, a serious, concerned look on his face. He palms Dean’s head in his hand and forces him to look at him.

“We don’t have to do this, Dean. If you’re uncomfortable, we can just get dressed, go downstairs, watch Jerry Springer or whatever’s on—“ Dean leans forward and kisses him.

“I want to,” he says, his lips still on Cas’. “I’m just…” He gingerly puts his hands on Cas’ hips. “…nervous. I think.” Cas presses his body against his and snakes his hands up Dean’s back.

“I’ll take care of you, Dean,” he says softly, and Dean gives a slight nod.

“Yeah, Cas, yeah,” he says, and Castiel’s lips are on his, hard and needy, and his hands are sliding down Dean’s back, grabbing Dean’s ass, pulling him close so their cocks are able to rub against each other’s. Dean is moaning again, Cas’ name in a chant, a sweet prayer. Somehow Cas maneuvers him onto the bed, falling into the empty space between his spread legs. Dean realizes he hasn’t stopped saying Cas’ name since Cas’ hands touched his ass, and he stops immediately, biting his lip. Cas is gonna think he actually never has had sex before if he doesn’t stop.

But Dean hasn’t had sex _this_ way before, not with another guy. And Cas has. Dean feels a pit of hurt and jealousy brew in his stomach, and he watches Cas kiss down his body in a new light.

Has he done this with Balthazar?

Is he gonna be as good as Balthazar?

How does he stack up size-wise to Balthazar?

What if he doesn’t impress Cas?

What if Cas—

“Dean?” Cas’ voice says, concerned and full of affection, and Dean’s body relaxes. He’s overreacting again. Cas loves him; Cas wouldn’t leave him even if he was a terrible fuck.

“Sorry, Cas, I was just—“ Dean says, and Cas kisses his inner thigh.

“You were thinking about things you shouldn’t think about,” he says, kissing farther and farther down his inner thigh. “Maybe you should just stop thinking and let me make you feel good.” Dean’s back arches as Cas’ lips ghost over his cock.

“Fuck, Cas, please,” he begs, and Cas licks a solitary line up the length of Dean’s cock.

But it’s enough to make Dean’s mind go blank.

“Cas, I need—“ Dean says, but Cas already knows what he needs. He hears the cap of the lube bottle opening, and a second later, feels Cas’ finger gently press on his hole. He looks down at Cas, and watches him mouth at his cock as he slides his finger in. Dean doesn’t even mind the intrusion of Cas’ finger, because that hot, sweet mouth is on his cock, and—

“Oh, fuck, Cas, I—“ Cas’ finger starts moving inside of him, and Dean can’t even think coherently, much less speak a fully thought out sentence. Cas’ mouth is moving deliciously up and down his cock, and he feels the stretch of another finger being pushed inside of him, pushing in and out of him. His mouth is unnaturally dry, and he’s moaning like he’s never even been touched before.

But he’s never been touched like _this_. Cas is so sexy that all of the weirdness and newness of the situation wears off and now all he ever wants is for Cas’ fingers and mouth opening him up and swallowing him down. His fingers sliding in and out of him only heightens the sensation of his tongue circling the head of his cock, only furthers the feeling of the hot wet treasure of Cas’ mouth as he takes all of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

Suddenly, everything stops, Cas’ fingers are gone, and so is the warmth of his mouth, and Dean is left whining, no, not _whining_ , but questioning why he’s stopped. He opens his eyes and watches Cas rub lube on his cock. Dean swallows a thick lump in his throat.

Cas makes eye contact with him, and kneels over Dean’s flushed body, kissing him.

“How am I doing?” He asks between kisses, and Dean nods. “Are you ready? Do you still want this?”

Dean nods.

“Need you, Cas,” he says, and Cas smirks as he kisses Dean, and lines his cock up with Dean’s hole. Dean holds his breath, waiting for the inevitable pain.

“Breathe, Dean,” Cas whispers, and kisses the soft part of flesh between his neck and shoulder. Dean immediately relaxes, and Cas pushes inside of him.

Cas is inside of him.

Cas, his best friend, is inside of him.

Castiel, the man Dean is absolutely head over heels in love with, is _inside_ of him.

“Cas!” He moans into the other man’s mouth, and Cas kisses him gently.

“Are you okay?” He asks, looking him straight in the eyes, and Dean nods. He’s never felt anything like this before. Cas’ cock is filling him up, he can feel his cock throbbing inside of him, feel the soft, warm air of Cas’ breathing on his neck. He feels everything. Cas shifts and pushes into him slightly, and Dean gasps. He can’t look away from Cas’ eyes now, even if he tries. Cas is breaking him down, tearing him apart, and there’s nothing Dean can do about it. Not as if he’d try.

“God, Dean, you’re so warm, so tight,” Cas moans, breathlessly, and starts moving slowly. Dean is breathing hard, moaning, and Cas pushes back in, slowly. Dean can’t even see straight anymore.

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” he moans, and Cas starts to move faster.

“So fucking hot, Dean,” he says, and Dean whines.

“Kiss me,” he says, and Cas moans as he kisses Dean hard, snapping his hips to bury himself fully into Dean.

“Dean,” Cas says, and Dean feels Cas’ hands cradle his head, and stroke his hair. How Cas can be fucking the ever loving hell out of him and still tenderly hold him is beyond him, but he’ll never complain about how good it feels.

“Oh, Cas, _Cas_ ,” Dean whines, and he feels a different swirling in his stomach. If Cas would just _touch_ him, he’d be coming hard and fast, but his hands are fisted in Dean’s hair, and Cas is thrusting fast and hard inside of Dean.

“Dean, _Dean_ ,” Cas pulls away from him and grabs his one of his hips, grabbing Dean’s cock in the other.

“Cas!” Dean clutches the sheets with white-knuckled hands and watches Cas thrust in and out of him as he strokes Dean’s cock. Dean feels his head go light, and feels his body tense up. Cas thrusts faster as Dean cries out, and feels Cas come inside of him as Dean comes. Dean sinks back into Cas’ bed and releases the sheets from his death-grip, and Cas nearly collapses on top of him, kissing him slowly.

“Did I do okay? Are you okay? How was it?” Cas asks, sounding nervous. Dean smiles into his kisses.

“Cas, I can’t even think straight right now,” Dean mumbles nearly incoherently, and Cas laughs.

“You can’t do much straight in this position, I don’t think,” he says, and Dean punches his arm.

“Fucking prick,” he says, and Cas laughs.

“No, you did that, too,” Cas says back, and Dean gives up. He lets Cas clean them up and does _not_ cuddle up to him when he lays next to him again. He just… lays in his arms. There’s a difference.

“How was it for you?” Dean asks, kissing Cas’ chest.

“Best sex I’ve ever had,” Cas replies with unwavering certainty. Dean smiles. “Next time, I want you to fuck me,” he adds, and kisses Dean’s shock-dropped open mouth. Dean curses whatever took him so long to get with Cas, and kisses him back.


	9. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Cas, no homo, but your eyes are awesome,” Dean says, and Cas smirks before putting his book down.
> 
> “No homo; bad homo,” he says, as if he’s scolding a dog, and Dean rolls his eyes. “Why do you have to say stuff like that Dean? It’s offensive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia (sort of) Enjoy! <3

Dean moves his toes in the gritty sand, and looks out at the ocean. He’s got his best friend by his side, flanked by his girlfriend, and his own girlfriend on his other side, peppering his shoulder with kisses.

Life is good on a school trip.

They’ve gone to Virginia, for no reason except to go through the USS Wisconsin for History class, and now they’ve all got nothing else to do but lounge on the beach and forget Kansas.

Dean looks over at Cas, who’s laying on his back, a book raised above his head, his eyes darting across the pages so quickly Dean can’t help but stare. In this light, Cas’ eyes don’t even look real anymore. There’s a speck of black where his pupils used to be, and the rest is sparkling blue, so deep and mesmerizing that he wishes he could jump into them and live in them forever.

“Hey, Cas, no homo, but your eyes are awesome,” Dean says, and Cas smirks before putting his book down.

“No homo; bad homo,” he says, as if he’s scolding a dog, and Dean rolls his eyes. “Why do you have to say stuff like that Dean? It’s offensive.” Dean shrugs.

“I don’t know, man. It’s weird to compliment another dude.”

“So instead, please show your intolerance for gay people by saying a negative connotation of a phrase that basically says ‘hey, I don’t like gay people’. Very cool, Dean.”

“Yeah, Dean, it’s really gross to say that. Who cares who people love as long as they love someone?” Charlie adds, and Cas beams up at her.

“Alright, sorry,” Dean says, shame-faced. “I won’t say that anymore. Promise.” He looks down at the ocean again and takes deep breaths. He’s in the wrong, for sure, he realizes. He didn’t see how it could be taken as offensively before Cas told him. Cas is awesome that way.

“Anyway, Dean. I think you’re eyes are awesome too,” Cas says, and Dean smiles at him. Cas nods, his brow furrowed, and adds, “100% homo.” Dean tilts his head back and laughs, and Charlie smacks Cas’ arm.

“Hey, you big dork,” Charlie says. “How about helping me put sunblock on? I’m feeling a bit… well done.” She says, and Cas sits up so Charlie can sit between his legs. Dean watches them for a moment, following Cas’ hands on Charlie’s back, until Lisa clears her throat beside him.

“Cas is so smart, and so sensitive,” she says, batting her eyelashes. Dean nods.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” Dean says back, and Lisa kisses his cheek.

“How about you put some lotion on my back?” She whispers into his ear, and Dean gives her a look.

“Lisa, you don’t use sunblock. You don’t sunburn, like, ever.” Dean says, and Lisa rolls her eyes.

“Maybe Cas will help me out then,” she says, and Dean shrugs.

“Whatever.” Lisa gives him a fiery look and turns to Cas, flipping her hair.

“Hey, Cas?” She says sweetly. Cas turns and beams one of his million dollar smiles at her. “Would you mind putting sunblock on me, too?” She smiles at him and Cas nods.

“Yeah, sure thing. As long as Dean’s okay with it,” Cas says, and Dean shrugs. Lisa gets up without a single look over at Dean and settles herself where Charlie had been sitting. Right in between Cas’ legs. Dean watches his girlfriend put her hands daintily on his best friend’s knees, and glance back at Cas as she pulls her long, dark hair over her shoulder, baring her back to him.

“Write her name, Cas. Or even better, draw something. You’re artistic,” Dean teases, and Cas shakes his head at him.

“I would never do something like that, Dean. Except maybe to you,” he turns to stick his tongue out at Dean and then turns his attention back to Lisa, coating a fine layer of sunblock evenly on her back. Dean watches Cas’ hands move gracefully over his girlfriend’s back, watches how gently he smooths in the liquid, carefully making sure there’s no spots he’s missed.

“You have an incredible complexion,” Cas tells Lisa, and Dean watches Lisa nod her head in embarrassment.

“Thank you, Cas,” she says softly, and Dean feels a surge of anger.

Lisa’s trying to make him jealous. By hitting on his best friend. He holds back his anger as Lisa walks back over to him, eyebrows raised in satisfaction. She knows she’s made him jealous. He decides to ignore his jealousy and pretend everything is normal.

“Well, Cas, if you’re just handing out back rubs why don’t you get your ass over here and rub mine?” He smirks, and Cas shifts uncomfortably.

“Okay, Dean.” Cas walks over and kneels on the ground behind him. Charlie walks over and gives Cas a smirk before turning to Lisa.

“Do you wanna go cool off, Lisa?” She asks, and Dean hears Cas chuckle. It’s almost like he and Charlie are having their own private conversation with their smirks and chuckles. Lisa smiles up at Charlie and they run across the hot sand into the ocean, leaving Cas and Dean alone on the beach. Dean turns his head towards Cas.

“You gonna put sunscreen on me or not, dude?” He says, and Cas clears his throat.

“Yeah,” he says, and Dean feels a finger stroke across his shoulder blades. He shivers.

“Cas, what’re you—“ Dean starts to ask, and Cas yanks his hand away.

“I’m sorry,” he interrupts. “There’s just… so many freckles. It’s like a galaxy of them across your back. It’s kind of amazing,” he says, and Dean feels his ears burn.

“Thanks, I guess,” Dean says softly, and Cas presses both of his hands on Dean’s back, covered in the cool sunblock. Dean lets out a sigh and relaxes against the hard press of his friend’s hands. Cas stills for a moment, and then digs the heel of his hands into the soft flesh of Dean’s back. Dean groans.

Cas pulls his hands away.

“Fuck, sorry, I don’t—“ Cas says, and Dean turns around.

“Keep going,” he says, and Cas softly puts his hands back on Dean’s back. Dean presses back into them. “Move,” he says, and Cas digs his fingertips into his shoulder blades. Dean tilts his head back and tries to even his breathing. He’s never gotten a back massage this good before. Cas’ hands go farther down his back, and Dean feels his friend downstairs stir with interest.

“Okay,” Cas says, and backs away. “Um, you’re all set,” he finishes, and Dean nods. He’s half-hard in his swim shorts and his back is tingling from where Cas’ hands were on him. He sits up and crosses his legs, and Cas sits next to him. Dean pointedly doesn’t look at him.

“Well, you’ve sure got the magic fingers, Cas,” he says, laughing, and Cas nods with a faint smile on his face. Dean tries to convince himself that his ‘reaction’ so to speak is from all the hormones, and Cas shifts next to him.

Something has definitely shifted between them, and Dean’s not sure where they’re headed from here. When Charlie comes back with Lisa, Cas pulls her away and Dean watches as they talk, hands flying everywhere, and Charlie putting her hands over her mouth in shock. Dean feels his stomach flip. There’s no way Cas could know about his boner, right? And then Charlie looks over at him, and he clenches his eyes shut and looks away.

 _Fuck_.

“Hey,” Lisa says, and maneuvers herself onto his lap. Dean sighs and looks up into Lisa’s big brown eyes. “You okay?” Dean leans forward and kisses her.

“Much better now,” he kisses her again, and Lisa smiles.

“Here we go, baby,” she says. “Paying attention to me, lovin’ me,” she says. Dean smiles.

“Only you, baby,” he says back, and she kisses him forcefully. It takes his mind off of Cas, and he feels like he can handle himself better now that she’s not mad at him anymore. At least that’s what he tells himself. The other thoughts he’s having, about Cas, are too weird for him to even consider.


	10. Drunk Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just clean yourself, asshole," Dean says, and Cas smiles, a big, drunk, gummy smile.
> 
> "You want me to clean my asshole? Dean, that's inappropriate-"
> 
> "You are the biggest dick-"
> 
> "And now you're talking about my dick-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad I haven't updated this in awhile hopefully this makes up for it xoxoxo

"So, who are you taking to the dance? Lisa?" Castiel asks, grabbing his books out of his locker.

"She is the one I'm dating," Dean replies. "I haven't asked her yet. I think it's driving her nuts," Dean laughs. Cas shakes his head.

"You're ridiculous. You know Charlie thinks she was hitting on me the other day," Castiel says, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"She totally was. She does it to make me jealous." Dean crosses his arms. "Can you believe that?"

"Maybe if you paid more attention to her, she wouldn't need to act out like that," Cas says, and Dean huffs in frustration.

"Of course you'd say that, you're like the perfect man," Dean says, and Castiel smiles.

"It's good to know you feel this way, Dean. Would you like to be my date to the dance?" Dean's ears turn pink, and he scowls.

"Shut the fuck up, Cas, you know what I mean," Dean says, and Castiel mockingly brings up a hand over his heart.

"Dean, you must understand, I'm flattered by your affections-" Castiel says, and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you."

"-but I have a girlfriend." Castiel finishes, laughing, and Dean can't help but to smile along.

"I hate you," Dean laughs, and Cas places his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Now, now, Dean. It's okay. You'll find your knight in shining armor some day."

"You're the fucking worst," Dean says, and slings his arm around his best friend's shoulders and walks to class with him.

 

"Why does everyone make such a big deal out of this whole dance thing?" Dean asks, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I look like a freaking monkey in this suit."

"You look fine, Dean. Even handsome, if I'm being generous with my compliments." Castiel says, fiddling with his tie. He doesn't even look up at Dean. His brow is furrowed and Dean can tell he's finding this tie thing impossible.

"Let me," Dean says, and Cas looks up to him with a grateful look.

"Lifesaver," Cas smiles, and Dean steps up to him, grabbing his tie and starting to knot it. "You're very good at this," Cas notes, and Dean can feel the warmth of his breath on his hands. For some reason, this makes him pause, forgetting what comes next. "Or not," Cas laughs, and Dean shakes his head.

"Shut up, I need to focus," Dean says, scrunching his nose, and Cas' chuckles die down to silence. Dean finishes tying Cas' tie and straightens it, making the mistake of looking up at Cas once he's done.

Cas is so close, Dean realizes. He can see the intricate patterns of Castiel's ever-changing eyes, can see the wrinkles of his plush lips. Cas looks at him, mouth parted, and head tilted, in his purely Cas way, and Dean thinks for a second that he's so close he could kiss him.

_FLASH!_

A camera clicks beside them, and Dean and Cas are knocked out of their moment.

"Such a good pic of you two!" Mary says, and the Dean lets go of Cas' tie as they step apart from each other. 

"Hey Aunt Mary," Cas says, and kisses her cheek. "Any idea if Charlie is ready yet?" He asks, and Mary motions back to the house.

"I think I'm gonna frame this one," Dean's mom says, and Dean rolls his eyes. 

"You frame every pic you take, mom," he says, but when he catches a glimpse of the picture, he makes a mental note to remind himself he'd like a copy of that picture too.

 

"You're not dancing?" Cas' voice asks, and Dean leans his head back to look up at Cas, who's standing behind him.

"Nah, I don't dance," Dean says, and Cas laughs.

"Yes, you do, remember when-"

"Shut up man, I don't dance!" Dean says, punching Cas' shoulder, and Cas laughs and rubs his shoulder with a fake pout.

"You've wounded me," Cas says, giggling, and Dean notices the glaze of his eyes.

"Dude, you're drunk," Dean laughs, and Cas shakes his head.

"No, I'm drinking the punch," Cas says, holding up the glass, and Dean laughs harder.

"Oh my God, I saw Victor pour vodka in it earlier, Cas, stop drinking it!" Dean says, reaching for the cup, but Cas pulls it and chugs it, leaving Dean laughing back in his seat. "Oh, God, you're gonna regret that in the morning."

"I'm not drunk!" Cas says, and falls into the seat next to him. Dean covers his face and tries to hide his laughter, but it won't stop.

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, and Cas looks up at him, very seriously.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas asks, obviously trying very hard to focus on Dean. 

"Let's go get you some air, huh?" Dean says, and Cas nods. Dean grabs Cas' arm and pulls him up, and Dean leads him outside. Cas leans against Dean's side, giggling into Dean's arm, and Dean tries very hard not to laugh. Who knew his best friend would be a giggly drunk?

"You're so  _good_ , Dean," Cas says, and Dean feels his ears heat up. 

"Thanks, man," he says, and Cas pulls himself up to look Dean in the eyes. For the second time that night, they're far too close to each other.

"I mean it. You are  _good_. So good. Like really, unbelievably  _good_ , you know?" Dean shakes his head.

"No, Cas, I'm not that great, you're just drunk-"

"No, Dean. You're good. You're a good person. And I love you," Cas says, ferocity in his eyes, and Dean nods.

"Yeah, Cas. I love you too," Dean says, and Cas smiles.

"You're so beautiful Dean," Cas says, and Dean looks down. This is too much, Cas is going  _too_  far. Cas clutches his jaw in his hands. "So beautiful," Cas says, and Dean melts. No one has ever -- hot, maybe, but never called him beautiful, and now Cas is, and it's too much -- 

"How much have you had to drink?" Dean tries to joke, but it comes off self-deprecating, and Cas can tell.

"You're perfect," Cas says, and then he promptly throws up.

 

Dean calls Lisa from outside, tells her the situation, and soon, all four of them are leaving the dance and heading back to Cas' house to crash.

"We can all share the bed," Cas says, slumped over on Dean's lap, and Dean can't help but to laugh.

"You need a shower, man," he says to his delirious friend, and Cas hums.

"Let's all get washed up for the orgy," he mumbles, and Dean guffaws, much to the annoyance of Charlie and Lisa.

"Oh, come on," Dean defends himself as Charlie glares at him from the driver's seat. "Even when he's drunk off his ass he's still the same sarcastic little shit, you gotta admire it!" Charlie rolls her eyes and focuses on the road, and Lisa gives him a look from the passenger's seat.

"Is he okay?" She asks, and Dean nods.

"Just drunk. He drank a lot of that punch." Dean says, and Charlie nods.

"He had like eight glasses." She says, and Dean shakes his head.

"He'll never drink again," Dean says. Both of the girls hum in agreement.

Once they get to the house, Charlie and Lisa go to the spare bedroom to help each other maneuver their ways out of their dresses, which leaves Cas in Dean's charge.

"Shower?" Cas asks, slumped against Dean's side, and Dean hums an "mmhmm", although he's not quite sure how to get Cas in the shower without getting into the shower with him.

"Cas, I might have to get in with you," Dean says, and Cas nods.

"Sexy shower time," he says, his eyes closed, and Dean shakes his head.

"No, just regular shower time," Dean says, and Cas opens his eyes and smiles up at Dean.

"Naked time is sexy time," Cas giggles, and Dean bites his lip.

"We're not gonna be naked. Just in our boxers." Dean says, and Castiel starts stripping. "You're gonna choke yourself, just wait." Dean says, and Dean unties the tie he fixed just earlier today. Cas is looking up at him with an unreadable look on his face, and Dean feels his face heat up at the attention. Castiel finishes undressing himself, and Dean takes off his clothes while looking directly at the ground. 

When Dean looks back up, Castiel is looking right at him, looking almost sober. Dean looks at his hands.

"Uh, ready to shower?" He asks, and looks up quickly enough to see Cas nod. He pulls Cas up by his arm and drags him to the bathroom, turning the shower head on and making sure the water is warm enough for them. He pulls Cas into the shower, and steps in with him, and Cas closes his eyes and lets the water fall on his head, droplets dancing down his face, clinging to his eyelashes, dripping on his lips, and swooping down his cheekbones, onto his shoulders, down his chest, over the peaks of his nipples --

Dean shakes his head and focuses on making sure Cas doesn't kill himself.

"You okay?" He asks, and Cas hums in approval, not moving. 

"Much better," he says, smiling, and Dean nods.

"Good, good." Cas opens his eyes and looks directly at Dean.

"You're shivering. Come into the water," Cas says, holding out his hand. Dean stays frozen in shock, and Cas leans forward and pulls Dean into the shower stream with him. "See?" Cas says. "Better." He drops Dean's hand and closes his eyes again, letting the water fall on top of him. 

They're too close again, Dean notes, for the third time today, and his heart is beating in his throat. He shouldn't be seeing Cas like this, so vulnerable, so... naked. Dean coughs, and mumbles about Cas needing to wash his hair and get clean.

"Looking for a show, Winchester?" Cas laughs, and Dean thinks there could be steam from how warm his face feels now.

"I think you're good in here by yourself," Dean says, and Cas shakes his head. 

"No, what if I die?"

"You're not gonna die."

"If you leave me alone in here and I die you are gonna feel so stupid," Cas says, and Dean laughs.

"Just clean yourself, asshole," Dean says, and Cas smiles, a big, drunk, gummy smile.

"You want me to clean my asshole? Dean, that's inappropriate-"

"You are the biggest dick-"

"And now you're talking about my dick-"

"Cas! Jesus Christ, man," Dean says, feeling the blush spread down his neck. Cas is giggling, reaching for the shampoo and lathering himself up from head to toe. Dean barely has the decency to look away. He gives Cas a minute before he looks up again, watching the suds from Cas' body wash away with the running water. 

"I think I'm done," Cas says, his eyes shut, and Dean gives him a once-over. 

"Wait, you got some-" Dean says, and rubs the suds away from Cas' earlobe. His eyes dart to Cas' face as he does, and Cas' eyes are watching him, the same look in his eyes he had from before. They stand there for a moment, looking at each other as the water falls down on them both, and when Cas' eyes dart to his lips for a millisecond, Dean feels his body heat up. 

 _I could kiss him_ , his mind betrays him, and wait, are they getting closer? Dean could kiss the droplets of water from his eyelids, and kissing is always slicker in the shower--

There's a knock at the door, and Dean flies back away from his best friend.

"Are you guys done? We want to watch Star Trek!" Charlie shouts.

"Yeah, we made popcorn!" Lisa adds. 

"Yeah, we're done, hold on!" Dean calls, and reaches to turn the shower off, grabbing towels for he and Cas and drying them both off without a word, without making eye contact with Cas.

Cas opts to stay in bed and sleep, and Dean wonders if Cas will remember this in the morning.

Dean can't determine which he'd prefer; if Cas did remember, or if he didn't.


End file.
